


A Godess and her Servant. (SU love triangle)

by Pieduck



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, first thing on here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5929057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pieduck/pseuds/Pieduck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have always loved the supernatural. It was something that you always loved. You loved it so much you got kicked out of your house over it. But your love for it as shown you a door to something new a greater then you could have thought of. Now you are helping two alien Rock chicks, but you feel like you are falling in love with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Godess and her Servant. (SU love triangle)

"I have really had hit a rough patch in your life haven't you. But killing two birds with one stones get some cash and maybe get some research in." You thought to yourself as you turned on the metal detector in your hand.

You sighed, you needed money badly. You parents had kicked you out of their house after you finished high school and you refused to go to a military school and eventually join the military, both which was a running thing in both of your families. But it wasn't for you, you wanted to be a scientific researcher in a the paranormal. Of course your parents thought that was the worse idea they ever heard.

Well what they thought didn't matter anymore, you were controlling your own destiny now. You already were renting a small apartment without their help, but it hand cleaned out most of the money you had been able to get out of your bank account and other places before your parents, in there words 'took back their money for something that would be a better benefit to humanity.' Well you were going to show them. You had already started a small blog that had gotten a couple of hundred views. All great things start small. 

But now you had to make some money now for rent. You had been making money by doing odd jobs, like helping neighbors and working at fast food restaurants. You had finally had enough to afford a metal detector. You saw how people on the Internet had found some stuff by using metal detectors that brought in a pretty penny.

You began to walk through the white sand of the beach you where currently located in, the sun beating on your skin. It was warm out so you were wear a short (color) shirt, jeans, (shoe of choice), and a (favorite color) backpack which held all of your supplies without being uncomfortable.

As you walked you looked at the board walk, the beach was the main part of a small city called Beach City. What a creative name, you know. But the mayor said you could use your metal detector there if you talked about 'how amazing Beach City' is on your blog. The town was nice, but you could see why not a lot of tourists came, it seemed just a bit bland. You only hand been there a couple of times and this was actually your first time on the beach.

Your thoughts were interrupted as a loud beeping noise come out of the metal detector.  
You took out you shovel out of your backpack and began to dig where the metal detector had erupted in beeps. You turned the metal detector off and laid it down as you began to dig, each scoop you took was slowly dumped out of the shovel.

After about what you guess was your 7 scoop you saw something green fall off of your shovel. When it fell onto the pile of sand of your previous scoops, you gently put the shovel down and picked up the strange green shard.

You examined it, it had an emerald tint to it. It felt like marble but the only way you could describe it was stronger. It looked like it belonged to a larger piece at some point. "It's not deep enough to be an artifact. Maybe it's been here for a couple months." 

You sighed, as you put it in a bag in your backpack and pt the shovel back in. "That might not be worth anything." You thought yourself as you turned the metal detector back on and began searching for something that may be able to give you some cash.

*small time skip brought to you by Keep Beach city weird*

It had been two hours the sun he began to set. You were about to give up, mostly because you where close to line where sand starts getting wet by the ocean tide coming in, when you heard a faint beep, it wasn't like the beep before it was faint but kinda sounded staticky.

"Something must be deep in there." You thought in excitement turning the metal detector off and putting it aside and taking your shovel out and began to repeat the process as before. 

Your mind had been racing with what it might be, something valuable, or maybe something supernatural like a werewolf fang. You laughed you yourself. 

The whole you had dug was so big you hand to get inside of it. You were glad you make all your holes when dug wide. As you tired to make foot holes while you climb down you feel your elbow digging into the ground. You felt something cut it. 

"Ow the freaking hurts." You said standing up and looking at you injury blood was running down your arm. "Whatever did this better be worth a billion bucks." You said to your self as looked down at the crater your elbow made.

You gasped it seemed to be a point coming out of the ground. Your blood was on the top of it, so it was what had cut you. 

"You cut me I take you." You said out loud to the spike thing. You pulled the thing out of the ground it seemed to be a... Giant diamond thing. You had to put this on you blog.

You got your stuff and drove to your apartment, you took a took of the picture and posted it on your blog. Asking if anyone knew what you found. You laid the the green shard down and look at the diamond thing again.

"What is it?" You questioned, your hands examining the diamond, you then moved the top part taking your other part. The diamond began to blink pink, pink, blue, and yellow. You rotated both sides at the yellow flash. The thing turned yellow and floated into the air. It opened up as a screen opened. You looked at your eyes locked on it. Then you saw what you could say is the most amazing thing.

It looked human, possibly female, but it had a yellow tint and her nose was wrong she look unamused at life, doing something with another hologram screen. "This is the Yellow Diamond control room." She said her voice sounding like a telephone operator, from when those were relevant. It sounded annoying but yet you liked the sound of it. "Uh miss." You said nervously, she made a strange face. "Who authorized you to make this-" mid sentence she turned to you, and looked at you, as if she was looking a trash. "My diamond we have a bit of a problem." She said moving her arms diagonally and over lapping them and putting her hands up vertically. "What is it now, another message from the defective, Peridot." This voice boomed you think it made your floor vibrate, the voice was obviously female."N-no my diamond, it is from earth though and you just might want to see this." The one on screen said shaking a little. "Fine, but this better be important." A long yellow arm moved the camera that you suppose was showing you to them. 

You then saw a face of a goddess.


End file.
